Old Attractions, New Relationships
by SpySkater
Summary: 3rd installment of The New Guy with the Suite Life. Travis and Maddie's attraction for each other grows more and more. Even though they both are dating other people. Will they hook up?
1. Love

"Hey Maddie." Travis called. He got no answer from her. "Right. Right. You're not talking to me. But please listen. Zack, Cody, Max, and I are in a dance contest and we hope to stay there if Cody does all the moves correctly. Be sides from that, I was wondering if you'd come. And if not for me, for Zack and Cody. Please." Travis then walked toward the front desk of the hotel. He was having a flashback of when Maddie first got mad at him.

They were hanging out at Travis's suite, when Maddie had asked _the_ question.

"What do you think of Trevor?"

"The same as you Maddie. I hate him." Travis answered while reading a magazine.

"I don't hate him." Maddie said.

"Since when?" Travis asked skeptically.

"Since that day at the museum."

"That was the day you decided you hated him though."

"Oh. I need to be more specific. After he kissed me. Now, anyway. Why do hate him?"

"Hello. Remember when he said he was going to destroy the environment."

"He didn't say that!" Maddie said.

"You're right. He implied it." Travis said angrily. "Why do you care what I think?"

"Because we're going out."

"What! Maddie this isn't a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I don't think he's good enough for you."

"Oh yeah. Then who is?" Maddie shouted as she stood up.

"Me!" Travis blurted out in anger. "Crap. I said that out loud."

"What?" Maddie said calmly.

"Well, I have to explain now. Maddie, I love you. And it makes no sense to me why, but it doesn't matter. Maddie. I want you to be _my_ girlfriend." Travis confessed. It then went silent. Travis was now light-headed. He'd finally got what he'd been meaning to say for four months. He was relieved now that Maddie knew.

"What's wrong, Travis?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on you can tell me."

"Maddie still won't talk to me."

"Oh. Young love. Well-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. You think I love Maddie?" Travis said.

"Yes!" Mr. Moseby, Esteban (who had just appeared out of no where), and the other guys behind the desk said.

"Maddie? My best friend?"

"Yes!"

"The one who I've known since I moved out here?"

"Yes!"

"The one who has a boyfriend named Trevor?" Travis said Trevor's name in disgust, as he did with Maddie's other boyfriends.

"Yes!"

"You're insane!" Travis said.

"Yes!" the other guys said.

"Knew you'd fall for that. Listen. It's not possible. Like I said, Maddie has a boyfriend, Trevor. I have a girlfriend. Angie."

"In fact. Here she comes." Mr. Moseby said. Travis turned around to see a girl with long, brown, curly hair.

"You're right." Travis said.

"Hey sweetheart." said Angie.

"Hey Angie." Travis kissed her until Mr. Moseby interrupted.

"Have some dignity in your work place, Travis." Mr. Moseby said. He then walked away.

"OK. So what's up?" Travis asked.

"My mom's going out of town for the weekend this week. So I'll have the house to myself."

"Ooh. Not to mention the three day weekend."

"So when do you get off your shift?" Angie asked.

"In… five minutes. We'll go to my suite then."

"OK." Angie said. She kissed Travis and then walked off.

"A thing of beauty." Travis's friend, Darryl, said. He'd got a job there as a bell hop and was loving working with his best friends. Even if they weren't speaking to one another.

"Dude. I am so depressed." Travis said turning to Darryl.

"Why?" Darryl asked.

"Maddie still won't speak to me. Nothing has been able to cheer me up."

"Well with a girlfriend like yours you'd think you'd be happy." Darryl joked. Travis wasn't laughing. "Alright. Look, on Thursday I'll show you how I feel better when I'm down in the dumps."

"Alright. Cool." Darryl went back to his job and Travis and Angie went up to the suite.

**Author's Note: Start of a new story. More intense than the other 2. You wait and see.**


	2. How to Deal

Thursday at 9 p.m., Travis left his mom's suite and headed to the lobby where Darryl was.

"Why are you wearing all black?" Travis asked.

"You'll see. Come on." Darryl said. His tone made Travis suspicious. But he continued to follow Darryl. They walked until they reached a dark alley.

"Temperamental? My boy and I need to see Master D." Darryl said.

"What's your situation?" the man, who Travis supposed his name was Temperamental, asked.

"He's depressed." Darryl answered.

"Pass code?"

"RMA dash T39 dot XJ9." Darryl answered. The bodyguard entered the code into a computer.

"You check out. Come in." Darryl and Travis continued to walk down the alley until they saw a couple of men.

"D-Boy. You're back. What do you need?"

"Master D. My friend here is depressed. He needs a lift."

"I got just the thing." the hooded-man said. He snapped his fingers and two men came into view. One carried two bottles, in which Travis didn't know the contents of, and one held a box. "Have fun boys." Travis took the bottle and opened it. He took a sip and spit it back out.

"Darryl. This is beer." Travis whispered as Master D walked off.

"I know. My brother's the one who sells the stuff." He was lighting something in his mouth.

"What is that?" Travis asked.

"Weed. Take some." Darryl said. He sounded high already.

"Dude. Weed's a drug. What are you doing?"

"Smoking it. Come on man. Just do it. It's not that bad. And you'll feel way better." Darryl said. Travis thought about this.

"Alright. But only once." Travis started to drink the beer again. Before he knew it, he was drunk and high.

Travis knocked on the door of the house that he'd run to. He needed to talk to someone about what he did.

Angie was sitting in bed watching TV when someone knocked on her front door. She got up and walked out her room, to her house's front door. She looked out the window and was surprised at who she saw. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Travis what are you doing here!" she whispered.

"I don't remember." Travis chuckled.

"Oh. What did you eat?" she said. Travis's breath smelled terrible.

"Beer."

"Beer? You're drunk?"

"Don't forget about high."

"You did drugs too?" Angie was really worried about Travis now. "Travis, come in." Travis walked in, in a disoriented way. He almost fell over, luckily Angie caught him. The two of them quietly walked in her room.

"Travis, do you think you'll be able to take a bath by yourself?" Angie asked.

"Can't make any promises." Travis said. Angie agreed with that. He was so drunk he could've drowned himself. She went to her brother's room and grabbed a pair of his swimming trunks. She then walked back to her room and gave them to Travis to put on, if he was at least a little sober he'd be able to do it himself. She walked into her bathroom and ran a bath for Travis. After it was ready, Travis got in and Angie helped wash him (more like play). After he was done, Travis dried off, a lot more sober than before he got in the tub, and put his clothes back on. Meanwhile, Angie took a shower. When she got out she found Travis passed out in her bed. After putting on her pajamas, she got in bed with him and went to sleep.


	3. The Next Morning

Travis quickly opened his eyes, for he was not in his bed, but in Angie's. He'd slept in this bed before, but at least he knew why then. He took his arm from around Angie, cautious not to wake her up and then sat up against the wall. He then put his face in his hands.

"Is something wrong?" Angie asked. She'd felt Travis's arm move from her body and turned to see what was wrong. Travis quickly looked at her.

"What happen last night?" Travis asked.

"Nothing." Angie answered.

"Really? 'Cause I have a huge headache."

"Probably because you have a hangover." Angie said calmly. She was looking for his reaction.

"Oh. What? I was drunk?" Travis said anxiously. Angie had found her reaction.

"Not to mention high."

"I did drugs too? Mom's gonna kill me."

"No she's not. OK? Now I'm gonna get you a wet rag." Angie said. She kissed him and got out of bed. As she got up, he focused on what she was wearing. He then looked down.

"Aren't those my boxer?" Travis asked.

"Yes." Angie answered from the bathroom.

"OK then. The question is why are you wearing them?" Travis asked.

"You left them here the last time you were over." Angie answered as she walked out the bathroom. She got back in bed and handed Travis the rag. He dabbed his head a little bit and then put it on the dresser next to him.

"Angie? Are you awake?" called a voice outside the door. The two of them looked at the door, worried.

"My mom!" Angie said. "You have to hide."

"Why? Doesn't she know I'm here?"

"No. You came after she went to bed."

"Figures I'd do that. Where do I hide?" Travis whispered.

"Angie!"

"In the bathroom." Angie answered. Travis got up and swiftly, yet quietly, ran into the bathroom.

"Angie! I'm coming in." Angie's mother said. Angie quickly pretended to be sleep. "Angie!" Angie's mother shook her awake.

"Mom! I'm trying to sleep." Angie lied. She was a very good actress.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Here's some money for this weekend."

"Thanks mom." Angie's mother was just about to walk out the door.

"Is someone in here?"

"Of course not. Why would you ask?"

"Well, I just don't want another Chad incident."

"No one's here ma. Just go on your trip and have fun."

"OK. Bye sweetheart."

"Bye." Angie waited until she heard the front door close and the car pull out the driveway. She then walked into the bathroom.

"It's safe."

"Thank goodness. Alone at last." Travis said.

"So. What do you want to do?" Angie asked.

"Anything. As long as I do it with you."


	4. Things Will Never Be The Same

"Maddie, it's going to be OK." Maddie had been in the hospital for hours. Now, she sat there in tears.

Her youngest brother and sibling, Michael, and her older brother, Liam, had been in the middle of a fight between two gangs. They'd been driving up the street when a bullet hit Liam in his arm. He had to let go of the wheel. Blood spilled out his arm. Then, Michael tried to control the car, but had been hit in the chest by another stray bullet. The car, since it wasn't being controlled by anyone, crashed into another one. Liam had been knocked out. A few minutes later, an ambulance came and a few hours later, the phone rang. Maddie was the only one home, so she was the only one able to answer. She quickly headed to the hospital. Now she'd found out her coming to the hospital was a waste of time. Liam was fine. Michael had died.

"Maddie! Maddie! What's happened? What's wrong?" Maddie's mom, dad, Liam's girlfriend, Tina, and Maddie's older sister, Sirena, and Michael's twin, Ryan, had just arrived.

"How's Liam?" Tina asked.

"He's fine. But-" Maddie couldn't help but cry even harder. She'd never be able to look at Ryan the same way again. She tried to calm down, but she couldn't. "Michael's dead."

The rest of her family went into silence, except Ryan. His own twin was dead. Tears started to stream down his face.

"I should have known." Ryan said through his tears. He felt his telepathy sense die along with his brother. Maddie couldn't help but hug him.

"It's OK." Maddie lied as she came out of the hug. She knew it wouldn't.

Ryan walked over to Sirena and Tina and they walked to Liam's room to check on him.

"You're right Maddie. Everything will be OK." her mom said.

"Mom, I lied. It's not going to be OK."

"Yes it will. Just give it some time." Maddie's father said.

"No it won't. The youngest of the five of us is gone. Do you think Ryan will be OK? Do you think any of us will be able to look at him the same way? You guys will put him under pressure to be just like Michael, but he'll never be able to do it. Life will never be the same." Maddie picked up her stuff and walked off.

"Maddie! Where are going?" Maddie's father called from behind. The truth was Maddie didn't know where she was going. She needed to go to someone to talk about this. But who?


	5. Secret Confessions

"So every five seconds one of us pops in?" Cody asked. He was in dance rehearsal with Max, Zack, and Cody.

"Yeah, but _only_ at the beginning at the song. I'll be first. Then, Max will pop across the stage in front of me. Then, Cody crosses the stage until he's standing by me. Last, but certainly not least, Zack will pop in front of Cody. The music will then become upbeat and we start our routine. Got it?" Travis said. The kids nodded. "OK. Let's try it." Travis was about to start the music when there was a knock at the door.

"Please tell me it's not your mom again." Max said. Travis laughed. He opened the door to find…

"Maddie!" his happy face had gone to a very serious one. "What- What are you-"

"I just need someone to talk to." She was crying and Travis was feeling sympathetic.

"Um, OK. Guys, why don't you go get something to eat. Mom said dinner would be ready by now. I'll meet you there."

"OK." Cody said. Zack and Max followed him out, but Zack still got a word in to Maddie.

"I'm here for you, Sweet Thang."

"Come on, Desperate Thang." Cody said dragging Zack away, leaving Travis and Maddie alone. Travis grabbed Maddie's hand and led her to the couch.

"So, what's wrong?" Travis asked.

"Michael died." Maddie said.

"Your youngest brother? That's terrible. How?" Travis was surprised. The boy was only seven. He and his twin were both very smart for their age though. Maddie told him the story and he felt her pain. Maddie felt happy to get her feelings off her chest but she still felt melancholy over her brother's death.

"Thanks for listening." Maddie said.

"No problem. Sometimes you need someone to tell these things to. You know I'm always-" Travis was cut off. Maddie was kissing him. Something he'd wanted for so long, but now it felt weird. He had to pull away.

"Maddie. We need- We can't do this. I have a girlfriend. And you have Trevor."

"I'm not with Trevor anymore."

"What?"

"You were right. He wasn't the one for me."

"I can't believe you listened to me." Travis chuckled.

"Look. You're the one who said you loved me." Maddie said.

"Yeah, but I love Angie now."

"But do you love her as much as me?" Travis was surprised at this question.

"I don't know." Travis said, after some thought.

"Think about it. Like I said, thanks for listening." Maddie then got up and left. Travis sat there alone. This was too much information. How would he be able to face Angie after this? He felt so guilty. The thing was, he'd liked the kiss.

After some thought, he decided not to tell Angie and live with the guilt. He then got up and headed to his mom's for dinner.


	6. Dancing

The whole week Travis avoided Maddie and Angie. He couldn't face either of them. This was difficult. Maddie and Travis went to school together and worked together. Angie also went to the same school and hung out at the hotel sometimes. He was surrounded.

"Hey Travis." Travis turned around to see Angie.

"Hey Angie." Travis said. Angie kissed him which made him feel guiltier than ever.

"You've been avoiding me lately. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What could be wrong?" Travis said. His tone sounded weird to Angie.

"I don't know, but you've been acting weird."

"OK. It's the Chad thing that your mom mentioned." Travis lied.

"Chad? That's it."

"Yeah. I mean what happened?"

"I invited him over and when I fell asleep he stole from me and my mom. Alright?"

"Alright." Travis said turning around.

"So are you ready for the competition?"

"Yeah. The guys and Max are doing well. I think we can win."

"Good. I'll be there." Angie said. Angie's phone rang and she read the text that appeared on the screen. "Ooh. I gotta go. But, I'll see you later."

"Alright. Bye." Travis said.

"Bye." Angie said as she walked off. Travis sighed. He was relieved that she was leaving. In a minute, he'd be heading upstairs to his suite and by the time he was upstairs, Maddie would be on her shift. It was the perfect plan. At least until Maddie walked in. She was early.

"Hey Travis." Maddie said as Travis headed to the elevator. Travis groaned silently, then he turned to Maddie.

"Maddie! Hey. I didn't see you come in." Travis lied.

"So, what's up?" Maddie asked. She didn't make eye contact with him.

"Nothing. You?" Travis said scratching the back of his head.

"Nothing." Maddie answered. They felt awkward about being together.

"Well, I've got homework I need to attend to." Travis said.

"Yeah, I should get to work." Maddie said. Travis walked into the elevator and Maddie walked to the candy counter.

"OK." Travis exhaled. He was so nervous. It was time. They were up for the dance contest. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." Zack said.

"Definitely." Cody said.

"I was born for this." Max said with pride.

"Really? Because, I'm really nervous right now." Travis put emphasis on really.

"Just chill out. Everything will be fine." Max said.

"Yeah. We got your back." Zack said.

"No matter how badly you mess up." Cody said.

"Thanks. I think. OK. Max and Zack, get to your posts."

"Aye aye cap'n." Zack said. Zack and Max ran across the stage.

"Now. Welcome our last team. Max, Zack, Cody, and Travis." Travis overheard the announcer say. The crowd applauded. It was now or never. 'Let Me Love You' started to play and Travis danced onto the stage and stopped in his position. Max, from the other side of the stage, popped and locked until she was in front of Travis. Cody then did the same from behind Travis and stopped next to him. Then Zack copied and stopped in front of Cody. That was only the first twenty seconds though. Everything had gone according to plan. Then, the sound of a needle scratching a vinyl disc was heard. Travis smiled. Perfect. The remix of the aforementioned song came on. The four started their routine of turns, flips, handstands, and more.

Everything Travis had worried about floated out of his mind. Then, he saw Maddie and Angie walk in. Together! He didn't falter, though. He kept his mind on dancing for the remaining minute and twenty-eight seconds. When he and the others stopped dancing, the audience gave a thunderous applause. They walked off stage. Travis was relieved it was over. Now, he had to deal with Angie and Maddie.

"The finalists are Hanna, Billy, and Fred. Jenna, Carl, Ari, and Jake. And last, but not least, Travis, Zack, Max, and Cody." The three teams ran on stage. Travis was the only one working with thirteen year-olds. The youngest on the other teams had to be a minimum of fifteen. "We'll see you next week to find out who the winner is."

"Way to go guys. We did excellent." Travis said giving each of the thirteen year-olds a high five. "Listen. We'll celebrate tonight. My suite, at six."

"Sweet!" the twins said. They and Max then ran over to Maddie. Travis stood up and walked off.

"Hey champ." called a voice from behind. Travis knew it as Angie's.

"Hey Angie." Travis said as he turned around.

"You did great."

"Thanks."

"Listen. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About?" Travis asked.

"I think, maybe, we should break up." Angie said sadly.

"Really?" Travis asked.

"Yeah. I mean, you've been distracted a lot lately. So… I just thought-"

"It's OK. I understand. We're still friends though? Right?" Travis actually was going to break up with her that day. Maybe it was better that she broke up with him. Less drama.

"Of course we're still friends. You're the first person who befriended me." Angie said. Angie hugged Travis. He was glad they were still friends. She was a cool person.

"Cool. So, party at my suite. Tonight at six. _Be there_." Travis said after their hug.

"I will. Catch ya on the flip side."

"You are so lame." Travis laughed.

"I knew you'd say that. See ya later."

"Bye." Angie walked away leaving Travis laughing.

"I'm confused. Didn't she just break up with you?" Maddie said as she walked up to Travis.

"Yeah. We were just joking around though."

"Only people like you would be able to joke about that." Maddie said.

"Yeah. I guess that's just the kind of people we are. But I'm sort of glad we broke up."

"Why? Most guys would be down on their knees begging."

"Because I've been wanting to do this." Travis pulled Maddie closer to him and kissed her. Something he'd been waiting to do for a long time. "Maddie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"What is this? A proposal?" Maddie asked.

"Just answer my question." Travis said.

"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend."


	7. Party!

Travis was having a pretty good time. He was having a party with his friends and his known family.

"Hey Travis."

"Yo, what's up Darryl?" Travis said as he stood up to hug Darryl.

"Nothing much. I got some help for my drinking. And drug usage."

"Good." Travis said.

"So, what's up with you? I heard you and Angie broke up."

"You don't know the half of it. We're still friends, but last week, Maddie kissed me."

"Last week? But you and Angie broke up today didn't you?" Darryl asked.

"Yeah. I've been keeping it a secret."

"So what's up with you and Maddie?"

"We hooked up."

"Finally. Geez, it's been like five months." Darryl said.

"Shut up." Travis said. He sat back with Darryl and talked with him. Then, Angie and Maddie came to join in their conversation.

"Hey guys." Angie said

"Hey Angie. Hey Maddie." the guys said. Maddie sat down by Travis and kissed him. Angie smiled at Darryl. They both knew that the two had like each other. They just needed a way to get them together.

"So does anyone else know you guys are going out?" Angie asked.

"No." Travis answered.

"And we're planning to keep it that way." Maddie said.

"So it's our little secret?" Darryl said.

"Our little secret." Travis said.

"OK. But can I please tell Zack?" Darryl asked.

"No! Especially not Zack. Or Cody. Or my mom for that matter." Travis said.

"Our little secret." Maddie said.


	8. Phone Call

Darryl's phone rang. He got up and walked over to his desk. He answered it to hear Travis's voice.

"Calm down Travis. What's going on?"

"If my mom calls you make an excuse for me."

"What? Wait but-" Darryl heard the phone beep. "Hold on. There's someone on the other line."

"No! Darryl don't-"

"Hello. This is Darryl."

"Hello Darryl."

"Oh. Hi Miss Martin." Darryl said.

"Is my son there?" Carey asked.

"Will you hold on for a moment? There's someone on the other line."

"OK." Carey said. Darryl switched back to Travis. "It's your mom!"

"I told you not to answer!" Travis said.

"What do I do?"

"Make up an excuse."

"OK. Like what?"

"I don't know. I'm in the bathroom. Something." Travis said.

"OK." Darryl switched back to Carey. "Sorry for making you wait."

"It's OK. Like I said, is Travis there?"

"Yeah. But he's in the bathroom at the moment."

"OK. Well, tell him I called."

"Yes ma'am." Carey hung up and Darryl went back to Travis's line. "Where are you?"

"I'll tell you later. You just keep covering for me." Travis said. Then, he hung up.

"No Travis. Travis? Travis?" Darryl turned off his phone. "I'm in trouble."


	9. Talk

Maddie and Travis were at Zack and Cody's suite studying for their science test the next day.

"Come on Travis. We have to study this." Maddie said. Travis was so not paying attention to their book or what Maddie was saying. He was to busy kissing her neck.

"That's too bad. I'd much rather study you." Travis said.

"Wow smooth. You almost had me their." Maddie said.

"Shut up." Travis said. He pulled her into a kiss. She couldn't stop the kiss though. It was like she was in a trance. Then, she heard something and pulled away. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"That movie was pretty good." Zack said.

"What are you talking about? It was awful. The jokes were ghastly. The plot was horrible. The acting was pretty good though." Cody said. "Plus the only reason you liked it is because you think Alyson Hannigan's hot."

"That's not the only reason." Zack said.

"Oh God I'm going to be up all night." Carey said looking up at the ceiling. She walked up to her and her youngest sons' suite. She opened the door and Cody let out a gasp. He turned to Zack to look at his expression. Zack looked angry.

"Mom. Zack. Cody." Travis said as he turned from Maddie.

"Wha- Wai- Maddie how could you!" Zack said. "And you, Travis, my own brother." Zack ran to his and Cody's room. Travis got up to run after him.

"Zack! Zack wait!" Travis said. Zack slammed the door in his face.

"Travis. Maddie. I think we need to talk."

"Uh-oh." Travis said. He walked over to the couch and sat down where he'd been sitting before.

"Cody. Go to your room." Carey said.

"OK." Cody walked over to his room. "Zack! Let me in." Zack opened the door slowly and let Cody in.

"What's going on you two?" Carey asked.

"Well. Um, mom. Sit down." Travis said. Carey sat down as Travis said. "We're dating."

"What! That makes her your second girlfriend." Carey said.

"Um. Not necessarily. It makes her makes her my third girlfriend out here in Boston." Travis said.

"Third! Who was the second?" Carey asked.

"Angie." Travis answered. Carey sighed.

"Do Maddie's parents know about this?"

"They do now." Travis said looking at Maddie.

"I feel a story in here somewhere. Spill." Carey said.

"We were studying in my room. And to make a long story short, we began to kiss and my dad walked in. He forbids me from seeing Travis."

"He forbids you? Why?"

"I don't know." Maddie said.

"I'm sorry, Maddie. Until I talk to your father you just won't be able to see Travis." Carey said.

"What! Mom, you can't do that? We have the same classes and sometimes the same shifts." Travis said.

"Well, I'll have Mr. Moseby make sure you have different shifts. I can't do anything about the school. Come on, Maddie. I'll take you home. Travis, I need you to babysit your brothers. Although you might not need to." Carey said. Travis hugged Maddie after she packed up her things and Carey took her home.


	10. Message from an Old Flame

The whole week, Mr. Moseby and the rest of the staff had made sure Travis and Maddie didn't talk to each other. Travis was more depressed than he'd been in weeks.

"Angie!" Travis called. Angie turned around.

"Oh. Hey Travis. What's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I need you and Darryl to get me and Maddie together. Secretly." Travis said.

"Why? You guys are already together." Angie said. She was really confused at this.

"We're forbidden to see each other."

"What is this? Romeo and Juliet? Why?"

"We don't know. Maddie's father just banned her from seeing me"

"He found out!"

"Yeah. And so did my mom. She said until she can talk to Maddie's father, we can't see each other."

"That's awful. Of course I'll help you two."

"Thanks."

"No prob. I mean most girls wouldn't help their exes but I'm different."

"Hey. You broke up with me." Travis said.

Travis was on the computer when he got an IM.

**AlyGator: **Hey Travis.

**TK: **Hey Aly. What's up?

**AlyGator: **Nothin' much. You?

**TK: **Horrid.

**AlyGator: **Why?

**TK: **Maddie's father banned (tired of saying forbade) me from seeing her.

**AlyGator: **Ahh. She's your best friend.

**TK: **Oh. You haven't heard the news.

**AlyGator: **What news?

**TK: **Maddie's my girlfriend.

**AlyGator: **It's about time. We've been waiting so long. Looks like I won the bet.

**TK: **What bet?

**AlyGator: **Me and AJ had a bet about you and Maddie. I said you'd get 2gether w/ her in less than 6 months. AJ said in more than six months or never. Neither of us had the expectations of you getting with her in a month or two. But it doesn't matter cuz I WIN!

**TK: **LOL! Listen I gotta get off. I'll talk to you 2morrow. B Cool. CYA.

**AlyGator: **Alright. CYA!


	11. A Day with Maddie

"Travis!" Angie called.

"Yeah." Travis said. Angie was running down the hall, Darryl running by her.

"We have the perfect idea. We told Maddie and she likes it." Darryl said, gasping for air.

"OK. What is it? And Darryl, you're way outta shape." Travis said.

"OK. Maddie will tell her parents she's with me and you'll say you're with Darryl. We'll meet up at the park and you guys can do what ever you want. Of course we'll be with you just in case your parents call, but we'll give you your space." Angie said.

"Brilliant. Thanks you guys." Travis hugged Angie and did his handshake with Darryl. "When do we do it?"

"Saturday." Angie answered.

"OK. Cool. I'll see you guys later." Yes! He was going to get to see Maddie this weekend.

"Alright. I'll see ya later ma." Travis said. It was Saturday and he was going to go out with Maddie.

"Where are you going?" Carey asked.

"To Darryl's. We're gonna play video games and watch movies. I'll be back at about 6" Travis said. They had planned six so it would be less suspicious.

"OK. Have fun sweetheart. Make sure your phones on in case of an emergency." Carey said.

"Alright. Bye Cody. Bye Zack."

"Bye Travis." Cody said. Zack didn't answer. He hadn't spoken to Travis since the night they'd caught Travis kissing Maddie. Travis looked at Carey. His eyes said 'What do I do?'. Hers said 'I don't know'. Travis sighed and left for the parking lot. The valet brought his car. He hopped in and drove off toward the park.

He parked the car and got out. He walked toward the center of the park. When he got there, he sat on the bench and waited for Darryl, Angie, and Maddie. A few minutes later, he saw them headed his way. He got up and walked over to Maddie and hugged her. He didn't want to let her go. Not again.

"I missed you so much." Travis whispered in her ear. They let go of each other after a few more moments.

"So what's the game plan?" Darryl asked.

"Let's go to the movies. Cody told me The Pink Panther was good." Travis said.

"Cool." Maddie said. Travis put his arm around Maddie and the four of them walked over to their cars. They drove Angie's car, because it could fit all of them. Angie drove them to the movies, Darryl sat in the passenger seat, and Maddie and Travis talked in the back seat.

"That movie was stupid." Angie said.

"Yeah. But it was stupid funny." Travis said.

"Whatever. It was horrible." Darryl said.

"No it wasn't." Maddie said.

"You just mad because Steve Martin was about to get some." Travis said.

"Man, he never had a chance with Beyonce."

"Yeah. I saw your face at that part. It went sour. You were livid." Maddie and Angie laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Whatever? You know it's true." They continued to walk down the street, until they came up to Chica's.

"Know what I'm thinkin' Ange?" Maddie said.

"I think I am." Angie said.

"Shopping!" the girls said.

"No!" the guys said.

"Oh come on guys." Angie said.

"No. Absolutely not." Travis said.

"Please baby." Maddie said. She gave him the puppy dog pout.

"Oh no. Darryl, talk me down man. Talk me down." Travis said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Darryl said.

"Dude, she's giving me the puppy dog pout. I can't resist it. It'd be worse if Esteban was here. The two of them combined is impossible to resist, to anyone. But since Maddie's my girlfriend, it has more of an effect."

"Dude, don't fall for it. Stay away from the pout."

"Fine. But only a half hour."

"Dawg!"

"What? You weren't quick enough." The four of them walked in. Darryl and Travis were then surrounded by clothing. Girls' clothing. The girls went crazy and began to try on clothes. Some the guys liked some they didn't. They didn't even leave at the appointed time of a half hour. The girls continued to try on clothes until Travis's phone rang.

"Hello. This is TK speakin'."

"Travis, why do you use the initials T and K?" Carey asked.

"Travis Kaden. My first two names. If you wanna get technical, my full initials are TKM. So what's up?"

"I need you to come down to the hotel."

"Now?"

"Yes. You can go straight back out when we're done."

"OK mom. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Darryl's house isn't that far away."

"We decided to go to the mall." Travis lied.

"OK. I'll see you in twenty minutes."

"OK." Travis hung up his Treo. "We need to go to the Tipton. For a short time though." Travis said.

"Alright." Maddie said. Angie drove back to the park and then followed Travis to the hotel after he got his car.

"We'll go in separately. Make it look less suspicious." Travis said. He and Darryl walked in.

"Ahh. Travis. Your mom is waiting at the restaurant." Mr. Moseby said as they walked in.

"Thanks Mr. Moseby." Travis and Darryl walked to the restaurant in silence. Travis was too busy wondering why his mom wanted him. And why at the restaurant? "I'll go in alone." Travis said when they got there. Travis walked in alone and was sorry he did because his mom wasn't the only person there.


	12. A Talk

"I don't have time for this." Travis said as he turned to walk out.

"Travis Kaden Martin. Sit down, now." Carey said. Travis turned back around and sat down. Across from Maddie's parents!

"What do want?" Travis asked looking at his mom. His anger showed, it burned in his eyes and poisoned his words. If anger was heat, the place would be on fire.

"We want to talk to you about our daughter." Maddie's father said. Travis turned his head toward them. His blue eyes showed hate.

"Why?" Travis said.

"First off, we haven't seen her all day. Have you?"

"Yeah Travis. You've been gone all day also." Carey said.

"What is taking him so long?" Maddie asked.

"Who knows?" Darryl said. He, Angie, and Maddie had been standing outside impatiently for a half hour.

"Maybe his mom wanted him longer than we thought." Angie said.

"I'm going in to see what's going on." Maddie said.

"Maddie, no!" Darryl and Angie said as she walked in.

"What's taking so… long?" Maddie said. Travis turned to see her. Crap, he thought.

"Maddie, what were you- oy." Darryl said. Darryl and Angie had just walked in and had the same surprised expression as Maddie.

"Angie. Darryl. I should've known you were behind this. Travis you've been lying to us for the last half hour. Why?" Carey said.

"Ma, I lie when I need to."

"But I'm your mother."

"Well, that just makes you more gullible. And guys, I was in the clearing." Travis said.

"Well sorry. We'd been in the other room waiting for like a half hour." Maddie said still looking at her parents.

"Why don't you three sit down?" Carey said.

"OK." the three said simultaneously. They sat down by Travis and waited for their interrogation.

"Well, whose idea was this?" Carey asked.

"Angie, Darryl, and mine." Travis admitted.

"Care to explain?" Carey asked.

"Not really." Travis said.

"Travis." Carey said.

"OK. I asked Angie if she and Darryl could come up with a plan to get me and Maddie together secretly." Travis said.

"We came up with the plan of the two of them meeting at the park with us and anywhere else they wanted to go." Angie said.

"We came with them so that if any of you called, we'd be there to make up an excuse. To make it look like they were at our house." Darryl said.

"We liked the idea and went with it." Maddie said.

"And here we are. Being interrogated like a bunch of criminals." Travis said.

"Be happy you don't have the light in your eyes." Carey said.

"True." Travis said.

"Is there anyway to keep you two apart?" Maddie's mom asked.

"No. If you keep forbidding me from seeing him, I'll keep sneaking out to see him." Maddie said.

"If you keep us apart, we'll just rebel." Travis said.

"Why do you keep them apart anyway?" Angie asked.

"Our older daughter, Sirena, almost got pregnant around Maddie's age." Maddie's mom said.

"And we don't want that to happen to Maddie." Maddie's father said.

"Is that what this is about? Mom, Dad, that won't happen to me." Maddie said.

"Yeah. We know the consequences and we're way too mature for that. I mean, of course we're only sixteen. Well, I'm seventeen, because I have an early birthday, but- I'm not helping am I?" Travis said.

"No sweetheart." Maddie said.

"That's what I thought." Travis said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fitzpatrick, Maddie and Travis are two very responsible people and they'd never do that." Angie said.

"Yeah. These guys are way too cool, responsible, mature, and intelligent to do that. And they'd never give in to peer pressure." Darryl said.

"Thanks guys." Travis said.

"Yeah." Maddie said.

"Well then, I guess you guys can go out. After your friends have given such a good description of the two of you." Maddie's dad said after some thought.

"Yes!" the kids said.

"No more secrets, Travis." Carey said.

"Now to deal with Zack." Travis said.


	13. Zack Talk

"Zack! Zack! Can I talk to you for one minute?" Travis asked outside the bedroom door.

"Go away!" Zack shouted.

"Zack please. You have to talk to me eventually. We have dance practice today." Travis said. Zack sighed and opened the door.

"What?"

"Zack, I know you like Maddie. But… io amore Maddie. Sorry. I have an Italian test in two days. I need to practice. What I said is-"

"I know. You said you love Maddie." Travis gave Zack a skeptical look. "Cody's been playing his Italian tapes for days. Once you hear 'em ten times, you really get the hang of speaking the language."

"OK. Well, back to the point. Zack, she's sixteen. You're thirteen. You have to understand that it's not gonna work out. Not at this age." Travis said.

"OK. I understand." Zack said.

"Look. Just start liking girls your own age. That's all." Travis said.

"OK. I think I have one in mind." Zack said with a smile Travis hadn't seen in a long time.

"Good. Now come on. We have dance practice. The finals are in three days." Travis said. Zack grabbed Cody and the three of them walked down to the lobby to meet Max.


	14. Two Twins Think Alike

"Alright. 1, 2, 3, 4. 5, 6, 7, and 8." Travis said. He was having dance rehearsal with Zack, Max, and Cody. Zack and Cody were watching Travis and Max go over Max's routine. "Good. Now do it to music." Travis tuned up the music on his computer to Max's solo part of the routine. He clicked play and turned to watch Max. She finished it up right on time. "Excellent. Way to go." Travis gave Max a high five. "Alright Zack. You're-" There was a knock on Travis's door. Travis walked to the door and opened. "Hey babe."

"Hey Travis." Maddie kissed Travis and walked in.

"Take a break guys. So what's up?" Travis asked.

"I need help down at the daycare."

"Isn't Esteban helping?" Cody asked.

"Dude, you need to learn how to stay out of grown folks business, a'ight?" Travis said. "Knucklehead."

"So, can you help?"

"But don't you have Esteban?"

"Yes. But there are like twenty of them coming in thirty minutes." Maddie gave him the puppy dog pout.

"No. Not again. OK. Fine."

"Can I borrow Max, Zack, Cody for now?" Maddie asked.

"Sure. Guys, can you help Maddie?"

"Sure." the kids said.

"Come guys." Maddie said.

"I'll catch up." Cody said.

"OK." Maddie said. Maddie, Zack, and Max left the suite.

"Travis can I talk to you?"

"Sure Codester. What's crackin'"

"There's this girl. Who I like. But I'm not sure if she likes me though."

"Do I know her?" Travis asked.

"Yeah." Cody said.

"Who is it?" Travis said. Cody mumbled something. "Who?"

"Max."

"Well, you'll never know if she's available unless you go for it."

"Thanks Travis."

"No prob." Cody walked out and went downstairs. Twenty minutes later, Zack knocked in and walked in the suite. Travis looked over at him.

"Did you just knock on the door and come in? 'Cause there's something seriously wrong with that."

"Sorry. I just wanna talk to you about this girl."

"A'ight. Shoot. Wait. Is it about Maddie?" Travis asked.

"No. It's about Max."

"A'ight shoot."

"I really like her. And I've already gone on a date with her I just don't know if she likes me, likes me anymore."

"Well, you've already gone on a date with her. Just ask her out on another."

"Alright. Sounds easy enough."

"Alright. I'll see you downstairs." Travis said.

"Cool. I never thought I'd be taking care of these kids again." Zack said as he walked out the suite.

"Everyone's having love interests, huh?" Travis chuckled. He took a sip from his drink and then after a few moments spit it out. "Did they both say Max!"


	15. Babysitting

Travis came up behind Maddie and put his arms around her waist.

"Stop it. We need to work. Plus, you're being a bad influence on the kids." Maddie said.

"Who cares?" Travis whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek and helped her with the baby. Little did the two of them know, Randall and Zack were watching.

"Makes me sick." Randall said.

"I know how you feel, pal." Zack said.

"We should do something about it." Randall said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with you. Let's do it." Zack said. Zack and Randall started to come up with a maniacal plan. Meanwhile, Cody and Max were dealing with some other kids and Esteban was dealing with Emily.

"Is this your teddy?" Esteban asked

"No." Emily answered.

"Is this your teddy?" Esteban asked again holding up another teddy bear.

"Noo." Emily said restlessly.

"What about this one?" Esteban repeated.

"Nooo." Emily said.

"Where's the last place you saw it?" Esteban asked.

"Over there. In the dream house." Emily said. Esteban looked over at the tiny play house. He couldn't possibly fit in there. He went over to the house and peeked inside. There was the teddy bear. Esteban put his arm inside but couldn't reach the bear. There was only one choice. He crawled in the play house. He squirmed in inch by inch. He had finally reached the teddy bear, but he was stuck.

"Help. Help. Somebody get me outta here!" Esteban shouted. Travis and Maddie turned.

"Oh snap!" Travis said. He ran over to the play house and grabbed Esteban's legs. He pulled and pulled, but had no luck. "Hey. Can you guys give me a hand?" Zack, Cody, and Max ran over and pulled. "On the count of three. 1. 2. 3! Pull." They all pulled together and Esteban popped out landing on Travis. Travis groaned in pain.

"Thank you large blonde person." Esteban said.

"No problemo. Now get off my esophagus." Travis breathed. Esteban stood up. Travis then stood up. He walked back over to Maddie who was on the phone with her sister.

"Sirena, I can't pick him up. I'm working." Maddie paused and listened to what Sirena had to say. "Fine. I'll pick up Ryan. Bye." Maddie hung up. "I have to go pick up my brother. I'll grab Angie and Darryl while I'm out. Be back soon." Maddie kissed Travis and passed him the baby. Then, she left.

"Sorry Travis. I have too. Mr. Moseby needs me for a few minutes." Esteban said. "I'll need I little help though."

"Take Cody and Max. Zack and I can hold down the fort." Travis said.

"OK." Esteban said. He and Cody and Max left, leaving Travis and Zack with the thirty kids. After putting the baby to sleep, he put her down, and then had Zack help him put the other kids to sleep. But the kids were too rambunctious. He tried to control them but he couldn't and Zack wasn't much of a help.

"Zack! Zack! Where's Randall!" Travis asked.

"I don't know." Zack said. As soon as Travis turned, Zack smirked. The plan was coming into action. Travis felt something grab his legs. He then tripped. And everything went black.

**A/N: Please Review.**


	16. Kid Search

"Hey guys. We brought some more-" Maddie dropped the box of toys in her hands. All the kids, Travis, and Zack were gone.

"Whoa. What happened in here?" Angie said as she put Maddie's dog, Scamp, down and Esteban, Cody, Max, Ryan, Liam, and Darryl walked in.

"Esteban!" Maddie said.

"I'm sorry. I left the daycare in the hands of Travis and Zack." Esteban said.

"Uh-oh." Darryl said.

"No big. We'll just call him." Angie said. She pulled out her phone and pressed 2.

"You have _my_ boyfriend on your speed dial?" Maddie said.

"What? He was my boyfriend until last week. And he is one of my best friends." Angie said. They all sat in silence until they heard the sound of 'One Wish' coming from the play house. They all looked over there to find Travis's Treo on the ground.

"It must have fallen off his belt loop when they pulled Esteban out the play house." Maddie said.

"Esteban-" Angie began.

"Don't ask." Esteban said. They all stood there for a moment in silence, then there was a muffled sound.

"Did you say something?" all of them said simultaneously. "No."

"Then who did?" Max asked. They heard the muffling sound again and paid close attention to it. They all separated and walked around the room. They heard the mumbling noise again.

"It's not over here." Cody said.

"Not here either." Darryl said.

"I heard it over here." Maddie said. She walked over to the closet she was close to. She opened it and found a tied up Travis and Zack. "Guys!" Maddie bent down and took a tie from around Travis's mouth.

"That kid should be locked up somewhere!" Travis said as Angie untied his wrists and Maddie untied his legs.

"What kid?" Maddie asked.

"Randall. And I thought he was on my side." Zack said as Darryl untied him.

"Why would he do this?" Maddie asked.

"He's mad, because you and Travis are going out."

"What? What is he, like seven? Maddie's sixteen." Travis said as he picked up Scamp.

"Oh, so she never told you that the little seven year-old gave her a love letter. We found it in the lobby. He considers coming to daycare as a date with Maddie." Zack said looking at Travis.

"What!" Travis said looking back up at Maddie.

"Hmm. So where do you think they went?" Maddie asked.

"Hold on. Don't try to change the subject." Travis said jumping up to look her face to face (not really, he's taller than her).

"Look. If we don't find them, Moseby's going to fire us."

"True. Good point. But this isn't over."

"OK. We'll team up. Travis and I. Esteban and Cody. Max and Zack. Angie and Darryl. Ryan and Liam stay here. Let's move out."

"How will we communicate?" Darryl asked.

"For once, Darryl asks a good question." Angie said.

"I've got just the thing. C'mon." Travis said. He began to run to the elevator the others following behind him.

"Here. Take these headsets. They're walkie-talkies. I designed them myself. This technology way beyond what we have now. So, keep it on the down low. I've only got enough for one person in each group." Travis said as he pulled out a box. He passed out a one of them to one member of their team and put one on. Then, they grabbed some handcuffs and ropes.

"Travis and I will check the top floors. You guys separate around the hotel. Watch out for Moseby." Maddie said. They all walked outside, leaving Scamp inside the suite, and split up.

"Got him!" Zack said. "You know. This is much easier than last time." Max grabbed a rope and tied it around the child's wrists.

"Come on. I think I saw one turn around when they saw us." Max said. They ran with the three kids they'd captured. They ran for ten minutes before they stopped.

"Are you sure you saw kid?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Max said looking around.

"Well, since we're just standing here. Max, I was wondering- hey!" A net had just fallen on Zack and Max.

"Who did this?" Max asked.

"Haha." Zack heard from behind him. He and Max turned to find Randall. He was untying the kids and letting them run through the hotel.

"Hey! Only we can roam through the hotel at will." Zack said. After untying the last kid, Randall ran off. After he was out of earshot, Zack sent out a distress signal.

"Alert! Alert! The kids we have captured have escaped with the help of Randall. They were on the seventh floor the last time we saw them." Angie overheard on her headset.

"Level seven. That's four floors above! Darryl we need to head 'em off." Angie said.

"Stairs or elevators?"

"I'll take elevators. You take stairs." Angie said.

"No! We shouldn't split up. There are a lot kids. We could get jumped. Even if they are seven and younger. You saw what they did to Zack and Travis." Darryl said.

"True. Think logically. Kids wouldn't want to walk down stairs. They're too lazy. So, elevators." Angie said. The two of them ran to the elevators. They pressed the buttons until the kids' elevator appeared.

"Boo!" Darryl said. The kids all screamed. Darryl held back the six kids as Angie closed the elevator doors. Until the elevator came to the lobby, they tied up the kids. When they came to the lobby, they sneaked as quietly as they could back to the daycare and stayed with the kids so they wouldn't escape again.

"Ange and Darryl have made it to the daycare with six kids. It's up to you guys to get the rest." Cody overheard Angie say over the headset.

"That leaves twenty four kids. So we should get three more kids." Cody said.

'OK. Three more little peoples to find. Gotcha." Esteban said. The two ran down the halls until Cody came to a halt.

"Esteban, you have the teddy bear?" Cody asked.

"Yeah but why do you need it? And why are we whispering?" Esteban said.

"Don't worry about that." Cody said. Esteban passed the bear to Cody. Cody took a black marker from his pocket. "Emily. Oh, Emily." Emily turned toward Cody, although she could only see his hands. In them was the teddy bear. "Come slowly, or the bear gets the mustache."

"No!" Emily shouted. She started toward him. When she got to him, Esteban put handcuffs on her and tied a rope inside the chain. She then began to walk with them and the five other kids.

"Six down, two more to go." Cody said.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe you're jealous of a seven year-old." Maddie whispered to Travis.

"I am not." Travis whispered.

"You so are."

"I so am not."

"You so are.You should know you're the only one for me. OK?" Maddie kissed him. The kids they'd captured groaned in disgust.

"You'll understand when you're older." Travis said. "Hey. Listen." Maddie heard the sound of footsteps running toward them. "Get ready, Maddie." The two stood still in silence. The footsteps got closer and closer, until the kid was in Maddie and Travis's arm.

"Gotcha." Maddie said. They handcuffed the kid to another one and called everyone on the headset.

"How many have you guys locked up?" Travis said over the headset.

"We lost six and captured four." Travis heard Zack say.

"We have six in the daycare." Angie said.

"We've got nine." Cody said into his headset.

"Well we've got ten." Maddie said into Travis's mike.

"That leaves one." Angie said.

"Any of you guys catch Randall?" Travis asked.

"No." Angie said.

"Nope." Cody said.

"He'd be dead if I had." Zack said.

"You guys meet up at the daycare. Zack and I will go after the little dem- I mean angel." Travis said.

"You're the boss." Angie said.

"Over and out." Travis said.

"Peace." Angie said.

"I'm out." Zack said.

"To the daycare." Cody said.

Zack and Travis met up in the lobby.

"Where do we look first?" Travis asked.

"I don't know. This kid's good." Zack said.

"Hey look. There's a note." The two ran over to a table where there was a piece of paper. Travis opened up the folded paper and read aloud.

Dear Maddie,

I wrote your name in the sky,  
but the wind blew it away.  
I wrote your name in the sand,  
but the waves washed it away.  
I wrote your name in my heart,  
and forever it will stay.

Til we meet again

Your love,

Randall

Travis ripped up the paper.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked.

"Zack, ten bucks says this note was never sent." Travis said.

"Deal." Zack said as he shook Travis's hand.

"Let's go."

"I know a good way to find Randall. I just remembered."

"How?"

"The vents. But we can't let Moseby know." Zack said in a low voice.

" Obviously." Zack ran to where their mother rehearsed with Travis right behind him. Zack removed the grate from in front of vent and had Travis give him a boost. Travis climbed in after him. Hopefully no one would find the grate. Travis and Zack began to crawl through and listen for voices. At one point, they heard their mom arguing with the band's drummer. They continued to crawl through the vent looking through grates as they went.

"Zack. Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Those crayons on the ground. Follow me." Travis said. Travis continued to go straight and then turned left. Right below him now was Randall. "What did he capture you with?"

"This net." Zack answered he pulled the net out his backpack. Travis took it from him and carefully removed the grate. He picked up the net and dropped it on top of Randall. Randall panicked. Travis dropped through the empty space in the vent careful not to land on Randall. He picked up Randall as Zack landed.

"Gotcha you monster." Travis said. Travis and Zack began to run. They then got to the lobby, where Mr. Moseby was. They continued to run through the lobby, which caught Mr. Moseby's eye. He began to run after them. "Crap! I think Mr. Moseby saw us."

"Keep running." Zack said. They ran through the door of the daycare in relief.

"Hurry up and take off the net. Moseby's onto us." Travis said. All of the teens got up and took the net off. They then threw it in the closet right before Mr. Moseby came in.

"Ah ha! You guys haven't left here?" Mr. Moseby said confused. He was sure he had caught them.

"Of course not. I mean some of us had to leave, but some held down the fort." Travis said.

"OK. Keep up the good work." Mr. Moseby said. He left the room leaving the teens and kids alone. An hour later the parents came and the "counselors" went up to Travis's suite and relaxed and played with Scamp.

"Another day of trouble." Travis said.

"But we got away with it this time." Maddie said.


	17. Midnight Swim, Sort Of

"Here. Check out this trick I taught him. Scamp. Go to daddy." Maddie said. She and Travis were playing with Scamp. Scamp ran over to Travis. Travis chuckled.

"That's hilarious. I can't believe you taught him to consider me as his dad." Travis said. He walked over to Maddie, Scamp at his feet, with their dinner in his hand. He had made spaghetti for them. They had to hurry and eat though, because they had to baby sit Zack and Cody.

"Well, you're my boyfriend and I'm hoping your going to stay that for a while." Maddie said.

"That's sweet." Travis said. He kissed her. It felt great to know she wanted to stay with him. "So, are you going to the dance competition tomorrow?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it. Angie and Darryl are coming too."

"Cool. So since I'm now father of the dog, when should I expect grandpuppies?" Travis joked.

"You're already a grandfather." Maddie said.

"Whoa! Already? Man, that was fast. Do you know the dog?"

"Yeah." Maddie said.

"Well who is?" Travis asked. He took a sip from his drink.

"Ivana." Maddie answered. Travis spit out his drink and coughed.

"Ivana? London's dog, Ivana?" Travis asked. Maddie nodded. Travis laughed. "How'd that happen?" Maddie told him the story about how Ivana and Scamp fell in love and how Esteban tried to hide it from London and Maddie. "That's amazing. Awesome. Although I can't believe you'd keep them apart."

"It was London's dog."

"So I guess we're related to London."

"In-laws." Travis laughed. The two finished their dinner when Zack and Cody came. "Hey guys."

"Hey Maddie. Hey Travis." Zack said.

"Hi Scamp." Cody said in a baby voice. Scamp ran over to Zack and Cody. Zack picked him up and pet him.

"Hey guys. Are you hungry?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah!" the twins said.

"OK. Get a plate. And then maybe we could go swimming." Travis said.

"Sweet!" the twins said.

"Travis, it's getting late. Are you sure we should go swimming this time of night." Maddie said.

"Chill. We'll borrow a bathing suit for you." Travis said. He kissed Maddie on the cheek and went to play with Scamp on the floor.

"Hey Darryl? Angie?" Travis said. What were they doing at London's suite?

"What are you guys doing here?" Maddie asked.

"Well, we knew you two were on a date and had to take care of Zack and Cody." Darryl said.

"So we decided to hang out with London." Angie said finishing Darryl's sentence. "So what brings you here?"

"We need to talk to London." Travis said.

"Come in. London!" Darryl said. Travis, Zack, Cody, and Maddie walked in. Maddie was carrying Scamp in her arms.

"Maddie! Travis! Smooches!" London said as she walked in. She gave them air kisses and sat down. She let Ivana wonder freely and Maddie did the same. Travis withheld a laugh as he saw the dogs together. Angie shot him a look saying what are you laughing at.

"I'll tell you later." Travis whispered to Angie.

"London? Can you take care of Scamp?" Maddie asked London.

"Why? What are you four doing?"

"Going swimming." Cody said from behind Darryl.

"Ooh. I wanna come." London said.

"Me too." Angie said.

"Sounds cool." Darryl said.

"OK. Well if we're all going, who's gonna take care of the dogs?" Travis said.

"Helga!" London called. A woman of about thirty came running to London." Take care of Ivana and Spike."

"Scamp." Travis and Maddie said at the same time.

"Yeah. Whatever." London said.

"Hey London. Can I borrow a bathing suit?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah. Me too." Angie said. London looked them up and down.

"OK." London said. London took Maddie and Angie to her closet. The boys stood there for ten minutes before Maddie and Angie walked out. They were wearing the same clothes as they had had on before.

"Did you two change?" Travis said.

"And where's London?" Darryl asked.

"Yes and London's still trying to find a bathing suit." Maddie said.

"Great. At this rate we'll be taking a midnight swim." Zack said. They all waited for another twenty minutes before London came out.

"Ready?" Travis asked.

"Yeah." London said. They all walked behind London and headed to the elevator.

"Come on Lance. Let us in the pool." Travis said.

"Sorry dude. I'm not allowed to let anyone in the pool now." Lance said.

"Come on. Look. We'll let you come swimming with us. And Cody will make you something to eat tomorrow." Travis said.

"Sea food medley and you got a deal."

"OK. Sea food medley."

"Alright. I'm only going easy on you because Maddie's with you." Lance said. Travis turned to Maddie. Maddie giggled nervously. Travis turned back to Lance and shook his hand. They walked to the pool and all the guys jumped straight in after taking off some of their clothes. Travis was the only one who only took off his shoes, socks, and shirts. He jumped into the eight feet wit his jeans on. The girls laughed at him for doing this. They thought it was adorable. After the boys had been dunking each other in the pool for five minutes, the girls finally undressed to show London's bathing suits. Angie and Maddie walked in the pool with the guys and London went into the Jacuzzi. The guys, Angie, and Maddie began to splash and play in the pool. When they were tired, Travis, Maddie, Angie, Darryl, and Lance went to the side of the pool. Zack and Cody dunked each other.

"Hey Travis. Remember that midnight swim we had at my house that night?" Angie said.

"Ye- No." Travis said after he saw the face Maddie was giving him. Angie withheld a giggle. She knew he remembered.

"I'm going to the Jacuzzi." Maddie said.

"I'll join you." Travis said. The two walked out the pool. Maddie walked in the Jacuzzi with ease. Travis dipped his foot in and took it right back out.

"Man that's hot." Travis said as he noticed London had fallen asleep.

"What? The water?" Maddie asked.

"No. You." Travis said.

"Nice try." Maddie said.

"OK. Well it's not OK for me to be jealous, but it is for you?" Travis said.

"I'm not jealous." Maddie said. Travis scoffed.

"Yeah right." Travis got in the Jacuzzi. "Come on. I saw your face when Angie asked me that question. You know you're jealous. Admit it."

"I'm not." Maddie said. Travis moved closer to her and kissed her.

"Admit it." Travis said when he finished.

"Fine. I was jealous. Happy."

"Thank you. You don't have to be jealous. Angie was my girlfriend before you though." Travis said.

"OK. _But_ you were also jealous when Lance said we were only getting in 'cause I was there." Maddie said.

"Fine. I was a little jealous."

"Same goes with you Travis. You don't have to be jealous. Lance was my boyfriend first."

"He was your boyfriend!" Travis said.

"I didn't tell you?" Maddie said.

"No. But thanks for not telling me 'til now."

"Sorry. Well, I guess now that we've got that off our chest we can relax." Maddie said. Travis thought about it.

" A'ight. Fine. Nothing ever happened." Travis said. Maddie kissed him this time.

"Eww. Stop being so gushy." London said.

"I thought you were sleep." Travis said.

"Please. I just wanted to listen to you argue. Please tell me that's the first argument of the relationship." London said.

"Yeah. Why?" Travis said.

"She's gonna tell the whole hotel." Maddie said. The seven of them stayed at the pool for another hour and then headed back to London's suite to grab Scamp. Then, they went to Travis's suite within a few hours they were asleep.

Carey walked in Travis's suite. It was absolutely silent besides the TV that had been left on. She went to turn it off and turned around to look at the picture perfect moment. On the couch were Travis and Maddie. Maddie was sleeping on Travis, her head on his bare chest. Travis's left arm was around Maddie and his right was on Cody's chest as if to hold him back. Cody's head was leaning on Zack's shoulder. In Zack's lap was Scamp. Zack's head was leaning on Angie's shoulder. Her head was leaning against the couch. In the chair next to Travis and Maddie was London. Her head was lying on the right arm and her legs hanging over the left. Darryl's head lay on London's stomach. Luckily, Carey had a digital camera. She took a camera out of her purse and took the picture. She left the kids to sleep and walked to her suite.


	18. Dates and Finals

Travis woke up to find Maddie on his chest. He looked over to his side to see blonde hair. Cody was right there. Next to him was Zack. On Zack's lap was Scamp and next to Zack was Angie. He looked up at the chair and saw London and Darryl. He smiled.

"Morning stranger." Travis looked down. Maddie had awakened and was now sitting up careful not to wake Angie.

"Hey." Travis said. He kissed her and sat up.

"Last night was fun." Maddie whispered.

"Definitely." Travis whispered back.

"I'm sorry I got jealous of you and Angie."

"No problem. I forgive you."

"And?"

"And what?" Travis said.

"Your apology?" Maddie said.

"Was I supposed to give one?"

"Never mind." Travis carefully stood up on the couch and walked over Maddie to jump off the arm of the couch. Maddie did the same.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked.

"I'm hungry. Aren't you?" Travis said. Maddie went to the kitchen and helped Travis cook something for breakfast.

"I smell food." Zack said suddenly. He had awoken to the smell of bacon. He got up, causing Angie and Cody to wake up.

"What'd you do that for?" Cody asked.

"Breakfast." Zack said. Angie got up and woke up London and Darryl. The two groaned in sleepiness. They stood up and stretched.

"Breakfast anyone?" Travis asked.

"Me." Zack immediately said.

"Not me. I'm not hungry." Cody said.

"Oh no man. You have to eat something. We have finals today. You need to eat." Travis said. He made a plate for Cody and Zack and gave it to them. "Eat up."

"Gladly." Zack said and he dug in. The others made a plate and began to eat.

An hour before the finals, Travis, Zack, Cody, and Max rehearsed. They danced until the other teams arrived. When they did, Travis and the others sat down and watched the other teams. Ten minutes later, hey headed back to Travis's suite to change. Max went into the bathroom and the boys went into the bedroom.

"Do you think we'll win?" Cody asked as he took off his shirt and changed into a white one.

"Of course." Travis said as he put on his sweatshirt. On it was his name in graffiti letters.

"There's no way we can lose." Zack said, his voice muffled by his custom sweatshirt.

"Yeah. Just believe we can do it and we will." Travis said as he put on another pair of jeans that matched his brothers' and Max's. After the boys had changed, they walked out the room and waited for Max. When she came out, they walked back downstairs.

"Tipton Tricksters! Where are the Tipton Tricksters?" called the announcer.

"Right here!" Travis said.

"You guys are up last again."

"OK." Travis, Zack, Cody, and Max walked backstage. They watched from behind the curtains people and the judges take their seats.

Each dance routine was about four minutes long. Travis was pretty sure their routine was the shortest.

"Here's our last team of the contest. They blew our minds last week; give it up for the Tipton Tricksters." Travis and the others ran on stage and stood on their cues for their routine. The song Touch began to play as they began to dance. They finished off the routine in style. "Ladies and gentlemen, they've done it again. An all-star performance by the Tipton Tricksters." the announcer said as the other teams walked out. "Now to bring out our special guest, the winner of the Junior Miss pageant, Rebecca Stavros!" A girl about Zack and Cody's age walked on stage. Cody's bottom lip dropped. Zack put it back in its place.

"What's up with you?" Travis whispered.

"That's Rebecca. Cody's old crush." Zack said.

"Hmm. Well in that case, Cody you should ask her out."

"And the winner is… the Tipton Tricksters!" Rebecca said. She walked over to them and gave them the trophy. Then, she saw Cody. She recognized him immediately.

"What am I gonna do?" Cody asked Travis.

"It's no big deal. Just go up to her and ask her out. Zack get over here." Zack came running over. "Are you still gonna ask out Max?"

"Wait a minute. You told me to ask Max out."

"Yeah well I really wasn't paying attention to you two when you told me. Now you have Rebecca. Hey, you guys could go on a double date to take off some of the pressure. Zack you ask Max first."

"Why me?" Zack asked.

"You're older."

Zack walked over to Max and tapped her on he shoulder. She turned around to Zack.

"What do you want?" Max asked.

"I, uh, wanted to know if you'd go out with me." Zack asked. Max thought about it.

"OK. I'll go out with you."

"Great. Well, if Cody's date says yes, it'll be a double date. If you don't mind." Zack said.

"That's OK with me."

"Cool." Zack walked back over to Maddie, Travis, and Cody. "She said yes."

"Great. Now it's your turn Cody." Maddie said. Cody took a deep breath and walked over to Rebecca.

"Hi." Cody said.

"Hi Cody. How have you been?" Rebecca said. She hugged him tightly.

"I've been good. You?"

"I've been great." Rebecca let him go.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a double date with me and my brother. So would you?" Cody said very fast.

"Yes."

"Great. Tonight at eight. Meet me in the lobby."

"See you then." Cody walked back over to the others. "She said yes."

"Great. Now everyone's got a date except Moseby and Mom." Travis said.

"Not to mention Angie and Darryl." Maddie said.

"We heard that." Angie said. With her was Mr. Moseby, Carey, and Darryl.

"Sorry that you did." Travis said.


End file.
